Bellinsgauzenia
| capital = Amery | city_largest = Oazisdar | city_other = St. Anastasia | language = None (de jure) | language_other = , , and (de facto) | demonym = Bellinsgauzenian | legislature = Supreme Soviet | governor = Devon Moore (WPA) | area_rank = 1st | area = 2,100,000 | area_land = 3,093 | area_ice = | area_water = | est_date = January 25, 12009 | timezone = CT to IT | utc = to | abbreviations = BA, Bel. }} The State of Bellinsgauzenia (Russian: Штат Беллинсгаузения Shtat Bellinsgauzeniya, French: État de Bellinsgauzenie) is one of the seven states that makes up the Federated States of Antarctica. The state was founded on January 25, 12009 and would remain with no true government until the signing of the state constitution on October 29, 12009. The first Governor of the state is Devon Moore, who took the office in on August 22, 12009. Currently the state holds the most potential territory of all the states, but officially claims only a few ice-free areas that would make it the third-largest in area. In terms of ice-free land, the state ranks largest of all formally claimed areas in the Federation. Prior to May 25, 12010, Bellinsgauzenia was known as East Antarctica. Etymology The name Bellinsgauzenia was coined in honor of . Bellingshausen was an officer of the , who is most noted for leading the expedition which (on January 27, 11820) discovered the long sought-after (modern day ). The name was coined by Devon Moore in 12010 to describe a fictional Russian nation on the continent. Inspired by how the nation of gained its name, Bellinsgauzenia would translate as the "land of Bellingshausen." Moore preferred to use Bellingshausen's name (Беллинсгаузен, Bellinsgauzen), to further note the Russian history of Antarctica in general. The name is pronounced (bell-ing-SGOW-zen-ee-ah). Territory Like most of the states of the Federated States, Bellinsgauzenia is bordered to the south on the 82nd parallel, and bordered to the north by the 60th parallel. The state is further divided by 37.5°E to the west, and 142.5°E to the east. Bellinsgauzenia is the largest state of the Federation, with a total area of roughly 2,100,000 square miles (making it almost as larges as India). However, the currently claimed area includes most of the ice-free areas of the state that are not under foreign sovereignty. This lowers the area to around 3,093 square miles (around the size of Puerto Rico). Oblasts Similar to how Louisiana uses parishes (against the norm of counties), Bellinsgauzenia is divided into 12 oblasts. The term "oblast" is the traditional Slavic subdivision which can be province or region. Each of the oblasts of Bellinsgauzenia operates just like the county system of the United States. Government The Constitution of the State of Bellinsgauzenia was officially put into place on October 29, 12009. The constitution forms the government of the state. The state is run by a Governor and a Lieutenant Governor. The state is legislated by the State Soviet. Similar to the US state of Texas, Bellinsgauzenia is run on a republican form of government within the Federated States of Antarctica. State runs on the ideals of science and modernization. Culture Bellinsgauzenia is currently undeveloped and has no culture. The state was officially nicknamed the "Science State" by Governor Moore, after the proposal that the state hold most of the scientific research in the country. Based on the assumption that the majority of Russian research stations are located in the state's borders, the Russian language has been named one of the de facto languages of the state (along with English). It is likely that the Russo-Slavic population will be centered around Oazisgrad and eastern Bellinsgauzenia. Whether or not this will happen is speculation. Bellinsgauzenia is scheduled to have the strictest restriction of religion in the entire country, in which the state will have a defining line between church and state. No law will be placed that denies religious belief and practice, but laws will be placed on government and public buildings and settings. For instance, a home celebrating Christmas will be allowed to decorate their home inside and out, but a privately owned public business is restricted to no decorations. Schools will not be allowed to show any religious sentiment to one religion over another. Religious symbolism is banned from government buildings (schools in particular). The State of Bellinsgauzenia will be the first government in history to have no laws banning the use or possession of drugs and narcotics. For non-pharmaceutical drugs (marijuana and methamphetamine for instance) is illegal for minors to possess, and public intoxication is punishable by a strict fine to imprisonment. Taxes will be placed on non-pharmaceutical drugs, and no law shall be passed that denies these drugs. Settlements : Main: List of settlements of Bellinsgauzenia All potential settlements of Bellinsgauzenia are to be located in the ice free areas within the jurisdiction of Bellinsgauzenia. See also * Bellinsgauzenia State Corporation (BellCO) * New Ukraine External links * State Constitution of Bellinsgauzenia Category:Bellinsgauzenia Category:States of the Federated States of Antarctica